


Nature's Candy

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Farmer!Jared, Flirty!Jared, M/M, Schmoop, cop!Jensen, grumpy!jensen, pining!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/">spn_masquerade</a> - <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2471409#t2471409">Adorable Jared runs a roadside fruit stand; grumpy Jensen stops everyday for peaches.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Candy

Jensen doesn't even like peaches.

They're too sweet, they're too messy and the fuzz makes his teeth itch. He's an apple guy, through and through but so far this summer he's spent five hundred and thirty five dollars on peaches. And it's not even August yet.

Jensen can thank his raging libido for that.

He had been driving by in his squad car on his way back to the station at the end of his shift and he's used to ignoring all the farm stands set up along the side of the road. There's one every mile or so along the stretch he drives and after three summers ago when he stocked up on enough lemons to keep his water fresh for _years_ just because he was a sucker for Jeff Morgan's pretty smile and the year after that when he bought Misha Collins entirely out of honey because the guy could bend over _way_ further than any ordinary human being, he swore to himself to stick to only grocery stores for all his produce needs.

But Jared – Jensen hadn't known his name back then, but he'd found out less than a minute after he'd nearly driven his car into the ditch – had been standing next to his table, overshirt taken off and tucked into the back of his pants, with one foot resting on a cheap plastic chair as the slight breeze blew his hair across his face. He'd been tilting his head back, face into the sun as he took a bite out of one of those damn peaches of his and he was tanned and beautiful and Jensen actually started to drool a little when the juice ran down Jared's chin and it's stupid, he knows it's stupid but he swears the whole thing happened in slow motion, like some kind of chick-flick romance scene.

He'd been forced to pull over when his car started to veer that way anyway and he'd had to slam on his breaks so he didn't take out Jared's entire stand.

He went home that day with three baskets of peaches.

Jared Padalecki is something else.

“Officer Ackles, back for more,” Jared smiles at him as he gets out of his car today and Jensen just grunts in reply. He _really_ doesn't like peaches. But he likes the way Jared looks selling them, that's for sure. “And I'm glad to see you're your usual sunny self.”

Jensen forces a smile then. It's not Jared's fault Jensen's spending half his pay cheque on peaches he doesn't want just because... no, wait. It kind of _is_ Jared's fault. If the fucker wasn't so damn _pretty_ Jensen wouldn't... He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. No, that's not fair. It's not Jared's fault.

Jensen clearly gets off on torturing himself.

“Rough day at the office,” Jensen tells him, same excuse as always. Jared's smile just grows.

He takes a bite of the peach he's holding and Jensen's not proud of himself, but he lets out a tiny whimper. Jared's smile turns a little, less happy more knowing and he makes a show of licking his lips. It's not the first time. It's like Jared knows Jensen has a massive crush on him and the fucker takes some sort of sick pleasure in teasing him. But Jensen knows that's not true. Jared's too nice a guy for that. He's just sexy all the time, guy clearly can't help it.

“Got something special for you today, Jensen,” Jared tells him and he bends over into the cooler perched on the tail of his pick-up. Jensen whimpers _again_ and he's about ready to take his gun out and shoot himself in the head, but _fuck_. It's not fair that Jared's ass is almost as pretty as his face and Jensen can't help but wonder what it would look like bare, if it would be fuzzy, like his peaches. Round and plump and juicy and _that's_ something Jensen would like to take a bite out of.

“Dig in,” Jared says, turning around and Jensen blinks and jerks back and it takes a minute for him to realise that Jared's talking about the pie he's holding out and not, in fact, his ass. “Made it myself, thought we could share.”

“Uh...” is Jensen's eloquent reply.

Jared hands him a fork and he sits down on the truck bed, nodding for Jensen to join him. Jensen just stares. They're not friends. Sure, they chat whenever Jensen stops and they're friendly _enough_ , but they're not 'here, have this delicious home-baked pie I made for you myself' friendly. At least, Jensen didn't think they were. He's been sort of doing his best to keep his distance, given his tendency to unrequitedly crush on farmers. And Jared already knows that Jensen's going to drop a good twenty bucks today, pie or no and this doesn't make any sense. Plus, he really doesn't want to have to fake enjoy a peach pie and risk hurting Jared's feelings. He's not that good an actor and it'll pretty much blow his cover wide open when Jared learns that Jensen doesn't like peaches.

“Come on, one bite,” Jared says, tempting him as he makes yummy noises around his own forkful. “It's good, I promise.”

Jensen sighs then, defeated and when he takes a bite it turns out Jared's right. Okay, so Jensen doesn't much care for it, but he manages not to scrunch up his nose and he has to admit that it would be a damn good pie if not for fact that...

“You don't like peaches, do you?” Jared asks, smirking a little.

Fuck. Busted.

“I've never seen you eat one,” Jared goes on. Jared's always got sliced peaches set out for people to try before they buy a whole basket and Jensen never once has, not even when Jared tells him they're “extra juicy today”. Not even when Jared bites into one and moans, tilts his head back and licks the juice off his top lip and smiles at Jensen when his bottom one is still glistening and sticky. Jensen just hides his hard-on behind the display table, says he'll take Jared's word for it and tosses four baskets in his trunk. “And even a family of six couldn't eat all the peaches you buy. What do you do with them?”

“Food bank,” Jensen shrugs. “God, I'm so embarrassed.”

Jared laughs.

“Don't be. I'm kind of flattered,” he says, as he puts the pie back in the cooler.

“Yeah, Morgan didn't feel the same way when I spent my life savings on lemons a few years ago.” Okay, so that's not quite true. Morgan _had_ been flattered and he'd been very nice and he'd let Jensen down easy. He'd even let Jensen take him out for a beer, as friends. They're not friends these days, not exactly, but it's not nearly as awkward as it could have been. He was pretty cool about the whole thing, considering.

“Morgan's married with two kids,” Jared points out. “I'm single. Very, very single. And gay.”

“Very, very gay?”

Jared laughs again and Jensen's stomach flutters because he did that.

“Gold star,” Jared confirms. “So are you gonna ask me out, or what? I'd like to be able to put my shirt back on. I'm getting a wicked burn on my shoulders.”

“Huh?” Jensen's sure that made sense to someone somewhere.

“Well, that's my move,” Jared smiles. “I've got pretty good arms, so when I flirt I like to take off my shirt. You know. If it's appropriate.”

Jensen feels like he's been slapped in the face. “You... You were flirting?” He honestly had not seen that.

Jared rolls his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. You think anyone eats peaches like that for real?” 

“Like the cover of a drugstore novel? I was kinda hoping.”

Jared laughs again. “Saw you in town a few times, but you were always looking straight ahead when you drove past. Wanted you to stop for me. So? About that date?”

Jensen looks around, at the mostly deserted road and the sun creeping low on the horizon.

“You don't do much business this late in the day, do you?” Jensen wonders out loud as he climbs up beside Jared. All the other farm stands shut down about mid-afternoon. “How come you stick around so late?”

“I don't always. Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

Tuesdays and Thursdays, when Jensen works the afternoon shift and he doesn't get off until 8pm.

“You stick around just for me?” Jensen smiles. He likes that idea.

“Hey, you stop every day for peaches you don't even want, so don't get too cocky, pal.” Jared strips his tank off then, tosses it into his truck. “It really is hotter than hell out here today.”

Jensen doesn't have a response to that; he's too busy swallowing his tongue.

Jared smirks and crawls further up on the flatbed, sprawls out so he's leaning back, propped up on his elbows. Shit, that's not fair. Jensen kind of wants to strip his pants off, too. Bend him over the tailgate and fuck him right there, on the side of the road. He's heard the sounds Jared makes when he's eating his peaches and Jensen bets he can get Jared to make even prettier ones when he begs.

But he's waited this long. Now that he knows Jared's interested he can wait a little longer, do things right. Besides, he's a cop; it would really suck if he got busted for public indecency.

“Join me,” Jared tells him and Jensen figures that even if they're not going to have sex right here on Jared's truck, that doesn't mean they can't make out a little, so he climbs up next to Jared, thighs touching and turns to face him.

“So taking your shirt off, that's your move, eh?”

“Well, it seems to be working.”

“Hm,” Jensen concedes and leans a little closer, hovering over Jared with their lips only inches apart. “Wanna see _my_ move?”

Jensen kisses him then and it tastes like peach pie and it's sticky and sweet and he changes his mind, he fucking _loves_ peaches. They're both breathless when he pulls back and Jared smiles up at him, a lazy, dizzy smile.

“I like that move,” Jared tells him. “Make it again.”

So Jensen does.


End file.
